Shall We Dance?
by Park Myeonji
Summary: "Jika suatu saat nanti kau bertanya kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu, kau akan mendapatkan kata 'indah' sebagai jawaban." "Kita dipertemukan untuk saling melengkapi ataupun saling menghancurkan." "Aku tidak mau malam ini berlalu begitu cepat, tidak siap aku bertemu dengan penghujung hari." / Krisho / Yaoi, 1st POV, Fluff


Title : Shall We Dance?

.

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joonmyeon

.

Pair : Krisho (Kris x Suho)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance

.

Warning : Yaoi, Fluff

.

Disclaimer : All the characters inside this fanfiction is definitely not mine, all I use for the sake of this story are their name only.

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

.

 _Background Music : Block B Bastarz –_ _찰리채플린_ _(Charlie Chaplin)_

.

~Yifan's POV toward Joonmyeon~

Jika suatu saat nanti kau bertanya padaku kata apa yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu, kau akan mendapatkan kata 'indah' sebagai jawaban dariku. Bukan 'sempurna', bukan pula 'rupawan'.

Tapi jangan tanyakan alasan di balik jawaban itu, karena bahkan aku sendiri belum berhasil menemukannya. Entahlah, cara verbal tidak akan bisa menjabarkan begitu mengagumkannya seorang Kim Joonmyeon di mataku.

Kau tahu hal apa saja yang berhasil membuatku mengalihkan perhatian kepadamu semenjak pertama kali kita bersua dahulu? Senyumanmu, caramu berjalan, dan keramahanmu.

Aku, yang kala itu baru menjejakkan kaki di Korea Selatan sebagai trainee, terpaku sejenak begitu kau melangkah memasuki gedung SM dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi serta senyuman yang sama cerahnya seperti cahaya mentari.

Berbeda denganku yang hanya bungkam karena terhalang perbedaan bahasa, kau menebar sapa ke semua orang seakan kalian mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Ternyata pada kenyataannya mereka memang betul-betul mengenalmu, saat itu aku belum mendengar soal betapa lamanya kau berlatih di SM.

Rasanya seperti sedang mengalami déjà vu, apa yang terjadi pada kita dahulu kini kembali terulang. Hanya saja terdapat beberapa perbedaan yang signifikan seiring berjalannya waktu, titel trainee yang disandang selama beberapa tahun kini berganti menjadi pemimpin dari grup beranggotakan dua belas pemuda.

Dan kita, yang tadinya saling asing, sekarang dapat memiliki satu sama lain.

"Akhirnya kita bisa meluangkan waktu agar dapat bepergian ke luar seperti ini," ucapmu sembari berjalan beriringan denganku menyusuri trotoar jalan, langkahmu begitu ringan meskipun suhu Seoul malam ini nyaris menyentuh angka nol derajat Celcius.

Dengan nada memohon maaf, aku bertanya, "Apa kau kesal karena belakangan ini kita terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain selain pekerjaan?"

Kepalamu bergeleng, masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lekang. "Tentu saja tidak. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, toh bukan kau yang menentukan jadwal kita. Lagipula kita disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, bukan oleh hal lain yang tidak produktif."

Terkadang timbul tanda tanya besar dalam kepalaku, tidakkah otot-otot di bibirmu lelah? Tidakkah mereka letih membentuk lengkungan yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahmu dan membuat semua orang merasa tenteram setiap kali melihatnya?

Kau, Kim Joonmyeon, dan aku, Wu Yi Fan, tercipta dengan begitu banyak perbedaan. Bagaikan putih dan hitam serta air dan api, kita dipertemukan untuk saling melengkapi ataupun saling menghancurkan. Manakah yang pada akhirnya akan kita lakukan? Biarkan waktu yang menjawab di kemudian hari, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menjalani seraya berspekulasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mengajakku pergi kemana malam-malam begini?" tanyamu dengan kepala mendongak ke arahku, aku bisa menangkap kilas pengharapan yang cukup jelas dari nada bicaramu. "Karena kita berjalan kaki, pasti jaraknya tidak jauh."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, kau akan segera tahu nanti." Sengaja ku lontarkan kalimat yang menggantung agar rasa penasaranmu bertambah. "Yang pasti aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa."

Selagi melangkah, aku mengamati telapak tanganmu seringkali kau tiupkan dengan nafas hangat dari mulutmu, padahal kau sudah membalutnya dengan sarung tangan. Syal tebal yang melingkari lehermu juga kerap kau rapatkan hingga menutupi separuh wajah.

Kau pasti kedinginan, aku juga merasakan hawa ini menusuk menembus kulit hingga ke tulang terdalam. Karena itulah ku gamit sebelah tanganmu dan ku jejalkan ke dalam saku jaketku bersama satu tanganku agar kita berdua hangat.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang kau ucapkan, tetapi bisa ku lihat kelopak matamu melengkung bak bulan sabit dan semburat merah akibat rasa dingin di wajahmu turut ikut bertambah ronanya. Dalam diam kau tersipu, tapi juga senang.

Bukannya bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi pemahamanku akan seluk-beluk hidupmu sudah mencapai tahap dimana aku bisa mengerti apa yang menjadi maumu tanpa perlu kau sampaikan lewat lisan ataupun tulisan. 'Action speaks louder than words', kalimat itulah yang membentukku menjadi pria nan minim berucap namun lebih banyak bertindak.

Terlampau larut dalam suasana membuat waktu dan langkah tak lagi berarti untuk diperhitungkan, tanpa terasa kita sudah mencapai destinasi yang kau pertanyakan. Tatkala ku dapati bola matamu membulat dan mulutmu ternganga takjub, detik itu juga aku tahu kalau kejutan yang ku siapkan untukmu tidaklah sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kita akan main ice skating? Kan aku bisa membawa sepatu ice skating sendiri dari rumah!" Lidahmu bisa saja memprotes dan tanganmu bisa saja memukul pelan tubuhku karena sebal, tapi binar antusias yang terpancar dari indera penglihatanmu tidak bisa menyampaikan dusta.

Ku lepaskan sebuah tawa sebelum berkilah, "Bukan kejutan namanya kalau aku memberitahumu jauh-jauh hari. Sudah, kita gunakan saja sepatu sewaan mereka."

Arena seluncur es outdoor ini terbentuk dari danau yang airnya membeku total di musim dingin, jadi keberadaannya tidak selalu tersedia sepanjang tahun. Begitu ku peroleh informasi mengenai tempat ini, segera ku susun rencana yang sanggup membuatmu diliputi kebahagiaan meski hanya semalam.

"Tapi kenapa di sini sepi sekali ya?" Usai mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru seraya mengenakan sepatu khusus ice skating, barulah kau menyadari betapa lengangnya tempat rekreasi umum tersebut hingga mengundang heran dalam benakmu. "Hanya ada kita berdua yang akan bermain skating."

'Tentu saja tempat ini kosong, karena aku sudah mem-booking-nya khusus untuk kita malam ini.' Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah membatin seraya berusaha kerasa menahan tawa dalam hati, semoga saja di matamu wajahku terlihat datar alih-alih menyeringai penuh arti.

"Yah, mungkin karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, atau karena masih hari kerja." Sembari mengikat tali sepatu untuk berseluncur, aku berkelit demi menghindari kecurigaan yang kau alamatkan padaku. "Bukankah lebih bagus kalau tidak ada pengunjung seperti ini? Arena-nya jadi terasa lebih luas dan kita tidak perlu takut berdesakan atau menabrak orang lain ketika meluncur."

Kau mengangguk-angguk dengan mulut berbentuk 'o' pertanda paham, kepolosanmu yang bagaikan anak kecil itu membuat hasratku untuk meledakkan tawa kian tak tertahankan saja. Ku hadiahi kau dengan usapan di bagian kepala sebelum memutuskan untuk menggandengmu memasuki danau beku.

Aku tidak main-main soal menghendaki suasana yang sunyi tanpa pengganggu, menimbulkan keributan di muka publik hanya karena ada penggemar atau orang lain yang dapat mengenali kita sebagai dua orang anggota EXO ialah hal terakhir yang ku harapkan tercantum dalam daftar 'Kencan Ideal Ala Wu Yi Fan'.

Sepertinya pilihanku untuk mengajakmu kemari benar-benar tepat, menyaksikanmu meluncur riang di atas alas kaki berpisau menimbulkan kebanggaan, kekaguman, serta kepuasan tersendiri dalam dada. Padahal Minseok hyung-lah yang memegang konsep pengendali kekuatan supranatural es, tapi kenapa malah kau yang sesenang ini, Mr. Water?

Ah, bicara apa aku ini? Lagi-lagi pola pikirku bekerja seperti pola pikir makhluk dari galaksi lain, aku heran kenapa dulu kau dengan sukarela menjatuhkan pilihan pada pria dengan tingkah abnormal begini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo susul aku kalau bisa!" Aku yang tengah asyik berkutat dalam lamunan panjang berhasil disadarkan oleh suaramu untuk kembali ke dunia nyata, aku mengerjapkan kelopak mata dua kali begitu mendapati kau sudah melambaikan tangan dari ujung lain arena ice skating.

Aku membalas tantanganmu dengan senyum tipis sebelum menggerakkan kedua kaki dengan malas untuk berpindah dari titik yang ku pijak menuju ke tempatmu berdiri. Persis seperti dugaanku, kejar-kejaran antara kita berdua pun tak terelakkan lagi. Kau meluncur pergi tepat ketika jarakku sudah tinggal beberapa langkah darimu.

Rambutmu ikut berkibar setiap kali kau menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan aku tidak bisa memperkecil jarak yang memisahkan kita, iris matamu begitu bercahaya seakan sinar rembulan serta tabur bintang di angkasa turut terpantul di sana.

Seringkali aku mengeluhkan betapa hidupku terasa seperti pengulangan dari hari-hari sebelumnya, seluruh aktivitas yang ku jalani bak di-copy dan di-paste tanpa ada perubahan yang berarti. Kali ini pun aku merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja bukan dalam arti negatif.

Ku kejar dirimu seperti saat dulu aku mengejar bayang-bayangmu dalam kekaguman di balik topeng pertemanan yang menyembunyikan intensi asliku, sesekali tanganku terulur untuk menggapai begitu ku pikir jarakmu sudah bisa ku raih.

Tapi bagaikan menangkap udara, kau lolos begitu saja dari genggamanku dan hal itu semakin menumbuhkan rasa keingintahuanku. Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu? Haruskah aku mengambil resiko untuk keluar dari zona aman bernama profesionalitas dan persahabatan hanya demi mengejar sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa ku dapatkan?

Kau bagaikan kolam yang dipenuhi oleh berjuta pesona memabukkan, dan aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak yang tenggelam di dalamnya. Karena itu tak pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benakku kala kau mengizinkanku untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hidupmu, rasanya aku seperti berada di posisi si buruk rupa yang memperoleh pendamping maha sempurna yang selama ini didamba-damba walau mustahil.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu, dan kau begitu rendah hati untuk menjawab bahwa kau juga bahagia bisa menjadi milikku.

Semesta mempertemukan jalan takdir kita berdua kala itu dan mengizinkannya untuk tetap saling bersinggungan hingga sekarang, kita beruntung bisa saling bergantung saat suka maupun duka.

Aku tidak mau malam ini berlalu begitu cepat, tidak siap aku bertemu dengan penghujung hari. Ingin rasanya aku menghabiskan setiap detik yang ku miliki bersamamu, hanya denganmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa selain dirimu, eksistensimu di dunia ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

Ketika kau sudah menyerah pada lelah karena terus berlarian ke sana kemari, ku hampiri dirimu dan ku ucapkan kalimat yang ingin ku katakan semenjak awal terbersit ide untuk membuat rencana kejutan ini. Hal yang menjadi tujuan utamaku mengajakmu berseluncur di arena ice skating.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Ku ulurkan tanganku ke arahmu, karena aku yakin yang akan ku peroleh sebagai balasan darimu ialah lengkungan senyum serta jemarimu yang menggenggam erat tanganku.

.

.

.

END


End file.
